Evangelion: Terminal Omega Dogma
by Sunlit A Colony
Summary: A better ending for the series than the creators made.


**Evangelion:  
Terminal Omega Dogma**

**Author's Note:  
**I actually wrote this a few years ago. Surprisingly, I only had to use one censorship this time.

* * *

After Kaoru was killed by Shinji everyone thought the threat of the Angels was over. Gendo was in Terminal Dogma, waiting for his son to arrive. The room was mostly black but with a red lighting. Lilith hung on the cross in the back ground. 

Shinji walked through the door, escorted by an armed guard. Shinji stood before his father, who motioned the guard to leave. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"You wanted to see me father." said Shinji shyly.

"Yes. I have need of you." said Gendo. Those words sounded familiar to Shinji.

"I don't want to pilot Eva's anymore." said Shinji lowering his eyes.

"You won't have to." said Gendo.

"Really?" said Shinji with a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Yes my son." said Gendo. "Now just remember, you are very important to me."

"Yes." said Shinji with a smile, he was glad to receive even the smallest bit of affection from his father.

"Men, take care of thing for me." said Gendo.

"What?" said Shinji in confusion.

Three armed guards came and grabbed Shinji roughly and dragged him out into the middle of the room.

"Whats going on?" shouted Shinji.

Gendo remained expressionless.

The guards forced Shinji to the ground and striped him naked. Shinji screamed and struggled but couldn't get away. He was ashamed that his small dick was exposed to them and his face turned read. "_Father!_" he yelled. "_Help me!_"

The guards proceeded to take large spikes and drive them through Shinji's hands. Shinji screamed as blood spurted from his palms as the nails dug through his flesh. They then put his feet together and nailed them too. More blood flew as the spike was forced through the bones in his feet and Shinji was screaming in agony, trying to get away. "_FATHER HELP ME!_" he screamed as blood poured from his wounds. The guards attached many strange tubes and wires to him, using needles to penetrate his flesh. Shinji was in so much pain he puked and it came out his nose a bit he was screaming so much.

"Now, raise him." said Gendo with a slight grin.

The guards bent down and raised up the red cross Shinji was nailed too. A crown of machinery came down onto his head and attached by digging clamps into his scalp. His screaming stopped and he went unconscious.

"Now, the Third Impact will soon begin." said Gendo with a smile.

* * *

**Inside Shinji's mind the events of the last two episodes of Evangelion happen.  
**

* * *

Later that night Rei made her way down the streets of Tokyo 3. Some people looked at her but most went about their business. She kept walking, oblivious to everything around her. She went to NERV HQ and used her ID card to get through. She went down the long elevator and made it past many security check points and eventually got to Terminal Dogma. She entered a dark room that looked exactly like her apartment. 

"You called me." she said.

"Yes I did." said Gendo who was in the shadows. He stepped forward into what little light the overhead lamp gave off. He had a huge bulge in his pants.

Outside the door Misato listened to what was going on. She had followed Rei in hopes of locating Shinji who had been missing for days.

"Come to me Rei." said Gendo expressionless.

Rei steeped forward and went over to him

Gendo reached out and began to take her top off. He threw it on the floor and took her bra off too.

"You are developing nicely." said Gendo.

Rei remained silent.

Misato continued to listen awhile...

"You still have no pubic hair yet, just the way I like it." said Gendo.

Soon Misato heard Rei screaming. "What the fuck!" She drew her pistol and kicked in the door.

To her surprise, Gendo had Rei bent over the dresser and was CENSORED.

"You sick bastard!" shouted Misato as she opened fire on Gendo. A bullet hit him in the left arm but he was fast for a guy with his pants down. He charged Misato and punched her in the nose so hard he broke it and blood spewed out. Misato dropped the gun but pulled her back up knife and stabbed Gendo in the side.

"_Goddamn it!_" shouted Gendo in pain. He uppercutted Misato an then punched her again. Misato got dizzy from this combo and nearly fell down. Gendo wrenched the knife from her and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You stupid bitch how dare you?" he shouted as he rammed the knife into her stomach. Misato coughed blood as Gendo repeatedly stabbed her. He then slowly dragged the blade across her throat. Blood poured and Misato fell to the ground and bled to death.

Rei just sat their watching the whole scene.

Gendo dropped the knife and pulled his pants up. "You stay here bitch!" he commanded Rei. He then left and slammed the door. Rei just sat their naked in the darkness as Gendo had told her to do.

* * *

In Terminal Dogma Gendo sat at the control panel that controlled the synthesis between Lilith and Shinji. Adam was in a tank of LCL and was growing rapidly. 

"Yes, soon Adam will be ready..." Gendo chuckled.

Adam was feeding off Shinji's pain and torment. Soon it was about the size of a human. Suddenly the computer read outs went crazy and Adam bust out of the tank.

Gendo simply stared at it and smiled a little. This was all apart of the plan.

Adam looked around then immediately headed for Lilith. It flew over to her and was face to face with her. It then ripped off the mask SEEL put on her face revealing...

Rei's Face!

Adam roared wildly then merged with Lilith. They formed a huge white EVA and grew to normal Eva size. It then ripped its way through NERVE until it reached the surface.

"Yes. Now the Third Impact will happen at last." said Gendo.

* * *

Much of Nerve was destroyed and Ritsuko's cell was open. She saw the huge monstrosity and knew what she had to do. 

Meanwhile Gendo walked over to Shinji who was on the cross and smiled. He then spit on him a few times. "You have served your purpose, now you must be disposed of." he said.

Just then a knife slid across this throat. Blood spewed all over the place and he fell to the floor. He turned with the last of his energy to see Rei standing behind him with a bloody knife.

* * *

Ritsuko went to Misato's house and found Pen Pen. 

"I'm glad I spent the time to genetically engineer you." she said patting him on the head. "Now you will save humanity." She then gave him a special pill. Pen Pen the screamed in pain as his body grew to the size of an EVA.

"Don't worry Pen Pen, you'll be fine." said Ritsuko. "Now we just need Shinji."

Just then Rei arrived with Shinji.

"Good we need you Shinji." said Ritsuko.

"But I don't feel so good..." said Shinji. Being crucified had taken a lot out of him.

"Shut up you fool." said Ritsuko. "You must pilot Pen Pen to save humanity!"

"Pilot him?" said Shinji. "Where's the cockpit?"

"The cockpit is in his rectum." said Ritsuko.

"What?" Screw you guys I'm going home!" said Shinji.

Rei then slapped him to get his attention. "If you defeat the monster EVA I will have sex with you." she said.

"Well in that case..." said Shinji.

"Pen Pen, bend over!" commanded Ritsuko.

Pen Pen then bent over.

"Go on Shinji..." said Ritsuko.

"Ugh..." said Shinji. He then went up Pen Pen's ass and got to the control room in his rectum. "Ok I'm ready." he said.

The monster EVA had been tearing up Tokyo 3. Suddenly Pen Pen jumped in front of him. The creature roared.

"Go Pen Pen!" shouted Shinji.

Pen Pen charged and pecked the EVA monster in the eye. Fluorescent blue blood spewed all over the place and the monster roared in pain. It retaliated by hitting Pen Pen in the stomach. Pen Pen fell down.

"Get up Pen Pen!" shouted Ritsuko.

Pen Pen got up and ran straight at the monster and stabbed its beak through its heart. The EVA screamed in pain and fell to the ground dead.

"Good job Pen Pen." said Ritsuko. "You can come out now Shinji."

Pen Pen grunted a bit then crapped out Shinji. Unfortunately he had died when Pen Pen's rectum wall had contracted when he got gut punched by the monster. At least his body survived more or less so it could be buried or cremated or whatever the hell the Japanese do to dead people.

* * *

Meanwhile Gendo walked down the crumbled hall ways of NERV. 

"I can't believe Rei would betray me." he said. "Good thing she only got a clone of me. Also a good thing I have a back up bitch..."

He then got to the hospital wing and opened the door to Asuka's room. A huge lustful smile came across his face and a bulge appeared in his pants...

The End... or is it?


End file.
